Anata wo Shinjinasai: Believe in you
by Yuu chan
Summary: Fujitaka is in danger after discovering the Key to world power. He was to be protected by the government. His daughter Sakura was to keep low in the guard of her assigned agent Syaoran Li. He is dangerous. Maybe evenmore so than the ones out to get her.
1. My Bodyguard

**Anata wo Shinjinasai ; Believe in you**

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP - Kondasha - NHK - NEP21 ©1996-2003 Licensed by Nelvana/Pioneer and KidsWB. All rights reserved. Yuu chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters. 

** IMPORTANT NOTE:** I've altered this story slightly as I've decided to cramp the shorter chapters into one long chapter. That will hopefully be the length of all the later chapters too :) 

Also I've decided to clear the review feedbacks once a new chapter is updated. I will thank all of you in the epilogue if I get that far :) 

Oh and before I forget.. the newest update starts from the end of chapter five, right after when Sakura meets Chiharu and Eriol. 

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sakura**

I blame my migraine on the inventor of the Lock and Key, I blame my father for finding the Key and I blame myself for caring. The Lock and Key had been created thousands of years ago by an anonymous civilization. It had been known that it contains information of advanced technology that is said to be unthinkable at the moment. The civilization before ours had been wiped out by an inadvertent experiment and father believes that it is held in the Lock and Key. 

  
My father Fujitaka Kinomoto is an inconsequential archaeologist that had not gain any fame until that fateful excavation. He found one of the pieces to the Lock and Key. Media prowled at him from every angle, every country. I barely spoke to him since it became known that my father held a piece of world power. He held the power to enhance our generation, and the power, to destroy it. 

  
Not only did the paparazzi catch onto this item, the criminal world is on to get their hands onto it too. Which notorious leader? My father had been targeted several times until the government had made him a proposition to gain access to high security levels while he studied the relic he discovered if he would hand in the information to the government also. He agreed. 

  
Of course he would agree, why wouldn't he? He is much more concerned about his safety than the Key. He had been with the government since. What of me? What about the beloved daughter of the world's most over-nightly prominent man? 

  
Even though I did not want to be caged-up under the intense scrutiny of the government with my father. I had not been expecting to be left there, in our apartment waiting for the usual tomorrow. The government was not as hospitable towards me as they are towards my father as I was no use to them. So what of me? I had only spoken to my father once after the Key was found and although I know he still cares about me, he isn't able to look after me anymore. At least not until this whole ordeal is over. It was too late to join my father in the cells of the government enjoying the last of my teenage years in a prison-like _home_. My father had found the best resort for me. I was unable to attend school and live an almost normal life, as the criminal world would be sure to eat me up by daylight. I was to be assigned a bodyguard. The best of the best as my father had told me over the phone. With his massive fortune after his excavation, I had to have the second-best security, away from father, with a complete stranger. 

  
In conclusion, or at least, to sum everything up, I was screwed. My life, is screwed. Now I'm sitting here waiting for the man that was allocated my bodyguard with more than a few thoughts playing ping-pong against my head, bringing up a colossal migraine. To make matters even worse, I believe I am hearing a continuous ringing noise in my head. It is driving me insane. 

  
As the ringing grew louder I realized it wasn't my head that was ringing, the damn phone was. 

  
"Yes?" I spat irritably into the phone. 

  
"Well good morning sunshine," a cocky voice sounded. 

  
"Who is this?" 

  
"Aww.. forgotten me already Kura-chan?" 

  
"Taka? Takeshi Yamasaki from elementary?" I blinked a few times. This was a surprise. My childhood best bud was calling me up in the middle of the mental breakdown of yours truly. 

  
"The one and only! I heard about your father, he's been pretty famous recently." 

  
"Newsflash," I rolled my eyes. 

  
"As your humble and lovable pal, I'll let your sarcasm slide today. How are you?" 

  
"Alive," I started untangling the phone cord. 

  
Takeshi chuckled softly, "I'd be shocked otherwise. Listen I recruited Syaoran Li, the bodyguard your father has told me to assign you. He will assure you guaranteed safety but I felt it necessary to warn you about him." 

  
"Taka, what is it?" If there was something wrong with the man I was mean to hang out with for the coming weeks maybe months, I should know. Haha.. hanging out.. theres a joke. 

  
"Its nothing really, he's just really.. putting it mildly, unsociable." 

  
"That's not that bad is it? Try putting it harshly," I pressed him. 

  
"He's very dominant and cold. Don't expect to have a friendly relationship with him, as it'll most likely never happen. He won't take anyone's crap, Kura-chan, even though he's guaranteeing that you're not getting killed, he didn't allege that he wouldn't hurt you, be careful kay?" 

  
"Okay." 

  
"Right, I gotta go, I'll see ya later?" 

  
"Yeah, bye." 

  
"Take care." 

  
"I will," I hung up. 

  
The doorbell rang immediately after her conversation with Takeshi. It rang again, this time more aggressively than the first; the ring could be heard echoing through the entire house, did he think I was deaf? 

  
When I pulled open the door, the stranger pushed me in and slammed the door shut behind him. He shoved me aside and walked straight past. I was standing there stunned at the harsh act. What the hell?! A stranger that acted like it was his house pushed me aside in my own home. He walked straight to the phone. 

  
"I've arrived," his deep voice rumbled. 

  
What the hell? Is he here to kill me? My bodyguard isn't even here yet and this guy was going to kill me. 

  
He turned to me after he hung up, "Kinomoto Sakura?" 

  
Like he wouldn't know, He was sent here to kill me and he doesn't even recognize me? 

  
"Damnit woman are you or are you not Kinomoto Sakura?" His eyes blazed at me, staring at me intensely cowering me into the wall behind me. I was so scared; he was going to kill me. I tried to speak but I couldn't utter a word. 

  
He pulled out a gun and placed it next to my head. 

  
"Kinomoto-san?" He asked again. 

  
"Yes-yes, I'm her, I'm she.. I mean-" 

  
He placed his gun away and turned around to walk towards the kitchen. 

  
What the hell? The bastard aims his gun at me, shoves me aside in my house and threatens to kill me just walks away the next minute. 

  
I ran up next to him and pushed him roughly on the shoulder. 

  
"Who the fuck are you?" I screamed at him. 

  
When he didn't turn around, I shoved him again. "Who-" 

  
He rammed me against the wall and caged me between his arms. "Listen to me good Kinomoto-san," he scowled, "Yamasaki Takeshi had assigned you to me so I have to keep an eye out for you. When you're with me be careful of what you say because like many men out there, I have no patience. But exceptionally to me, I don't give a fuck if I hurt you. You do what I say or I personally end your sorry little life. Understood?" 

  
I froze. Oh my god. This is the spiteful bastard that was to keep me safe. I could just go up to him and slap him if I wasn't so scared. How ironic that the man that was to protect me is the man that had given me my first taste of cold fear. 

  
While I had been contemplating, he leaned in closer. 

  
"Understood?" He growled in a low voice. An almost whisper but the tone firm and malicious. 

  
I nodded. 

  
He averted his gaze to the door. 

  
"We're leaving." 

  
The words so simple but the meaning so deep, it sounds final, it sounded like I would never see my home again. It sounded like I would never see my father again. 

  
Before I could control myself, words tumbled right out of my mouth "What? Isn't this too short of a notice?" 

  
His gaze switched back to me. His eyes were of a deep brown, a mesmerizing deep brown. It held no emotion. It wasn't possible to tell what this man was thinking by looking into his eyes. When the great scholars said that the eyes are the window to the soul, they probably had made an exception. 

  
"What part of Do as I say, don't you understand? I'm not notifying you that we're leaving. I'm telling you." His eyes flickered do a darker shade of brown as his eyes narrowed slightly. 

  
"I- I'll go uhm.. pack," I scurried from him to my room and pulled out my duffel bag. 

  
I was beginning to think that my duffel bag wouldn't be enough. Scratch that, it wasn't enough. But it he's not going to let me take more than necessary, and I'm not stupid enough to complain again incase history repeats itself. 

  
He eyed the bag slung over my shoulder and gave a quick nod. He looked at me again inspecting me, and the look, almost devouring me. 

  
"What are you looking at?" I snapped self-consciously. I wasn't going to stand here waiting for any guy, murderous or not, to check me out shamelessly. 

  
He gave me a cruel smirk, the side of his mouth tilting slightly and his eyes finally letting me in on something. Amusement. The only time he let out anything close to a smile, it's at my expense. 

  
"Don't worry honey, I'm not desperate enough to commit statutory rape no matter how _cute_ the child is." 

  
"Child? What the hell are you talking about?" I lost control, blinded by my fury. No one has ever called me a child since.. I was a child. "I'm not a child anymore, and I'd appreciate it if you do not refer to me as one." 

  
Oh my god. I rambled at him again. I'm so gonna get it this time. Why do I have to lose control like that. 

  
"Whatever kid," He turned around and walked towards the entrance of the door. He turned around and leaned on the doorframe. "Oh, Before I forget, dress more.. mature. Hanging out with a kid is not the style I'm going for." 

  
"I'm sorry if I don't have any clothing matching your criteria," I rolled my eyes and turned around to unpack some items. 

  
"It's not like you'd be seen in public much anyway. We're trying to keep a low profile." He sounded annoyed, "Get some from your mom." 

  
It was then that I shut up. I couldn't argue back to that. My voice simply choked in my throat. And it was then that I realised how much I missed my father. 

  
"I don't have one." 

  
I pushed past him and ran to the bathroom. I didn't want him to be in the same room as me whilst I'm crying. I couldn't control my tears. I miss my mom, and my dad. I don't know when I'll see my father again. 

  
I don't know how long I stayed in the bathroom for. A childish part of me had some sick, twisted idea that he would walk in here apologise and attempt to comfort me. Pft, what bullshit. I'm living in reality and honestly, it bites. How could I have been such an idiot? I shook my head and shuffled into the living room. 

  
I dropped my bag on the floor and slumped in my personal sofa.   
"Get dressed," he simply said, tossing a bag to me.   
I rummaged through the contents and noticed the receipt was still there. I smiled inwardly, he bought clothes for me whilst I was drowning myself out in sorrow. 

  
"Thankyou." I tried to smile at him. 

  
He laughed, not a pleasant laugh. More of a sardonic sneer. "Just so you wont trudge all over me with your denim overalls." He stood up and left. 

  
I went back the the jolly ol' bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What can I say? I look like shit, I felt like shit. I quickly pulled on the white blouse and left the hem of the shirt hanging out and pulled on the pleated denim skirt. How did he know what size I was? 

  
When I walked out, he didn't lift his eyes from the papers but only nod to acknowledge my presence. 

  
"So, when are we leaving?" I asked nervously. I'm not used to being around him. I don't think I ever will get used to it either. 

  
"Now." He stood up and walked towards the door not even giving me a second glance. 

  
I ran after him to catch up. He took long, clean, powerful strides towards his motorbike. I caught a glimpse of the numberplate, or at least, where the number plate should have been. It was taken off. The bike was a piece of art. Silver, sleek and it looks very, very dangerous. 

  
When my mind finally stopped analysing his mode of transport I started to panic. "You really don't expect me to go on that do you?" 

  
"You really don't expect me to answer that do you?" 

  
Why that selfish arrogant bastard. "Why can't he just drive a car like normal people do?" I muttered under my breath. 

  
"Kinomoto-san, your ignorance is gnawing at my patience. Would you please get on the vehicle. I do not wish to repeat myself," he ground out in a hardened tone. 

  
I didn't have to be told twice. I hopped on behind him and held onto the back of his jacket using two shaky hands. 

  
He sighed. 

  
He turned around and plopped an oversized helmet on my head and placed my arms around his waist. I couldn't help not blushing. 

  
He started the engine. It purred into life and we immediately sped out of the driveway. 

  
A few minutes later, we were on the freeway. I wanted to remove my arms from him and feel the air through my fingers. It felt like I was flying. I felt like I was free. We were going at a steady pace so I began to loosen my grasp on him. 

  
"Don't let go."   
I quickly held onto him again a blush slowly creeping on my cheek. I can't believe I was so childish. 

  
After about twenty minutes on the bike I was getting bored. The scenery had not changed at all as we glided through the freeway. 

  
"Syaoran?" the name seemed foreign to me lips as I said his name for the first time. 

  
"Li." 

  
"Li-kun," I corrected myself, "Where are we going?" 

  
There was a pause, and then he simply said, "New York." 

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First chapter re-uploaded! I hope the length is sufficient as I will try to keep it constant for all the chapters! Review! 

**Yuu chan**

  



	2. Stolen Kiss

**Anata wo Shinjinasai ; Believe in you**

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP - Kondasha - NHK - NEP21 ©1996-2003 Licensed by Nelvana/Pioneer and KidsWB. All rights reserved. Yuu-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters. 

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_****_

As they bike glided through the freeway until nightfall. Sakura was beginning to feel drowsy, the day's events had worn her out. Suddenly, Syaoran made a sharp turn into the wide expanse of trees that they had been driving along. A few minutes later, they stopped. It was impossible to tell where they were as the trees looked identical all around them. 

  
"Get off," Syaoran's stern voice tore through the night. 

  
"Toilet break?" Sakura asked mordantly as she slid off the bike. 

  
He gave her a cold stare and got off the bike himself. He slanted the bike against a tree, gave her a brisk look and walked off. 

  
"We were being followed. Come." 

  
She tagged along behind him taking a few jogs to match his authoritative stride. 

  
"Where are we going? Wait, don't tell me, you're lost too arent you?" Sakura asked exasperatedly, "How are we ever getting out of this-" She kicked a trunk of a tree whilst muttering to herself, "-forest when everything, whichever way I look, looks exactly the same?" 

  
Dusk was gradually becoming evening as night creatures of the forest called out to each other. Trees that canopied the track of the two wanderers leaked shimmering moonlight. The night seemed enchanting, almost unreal if not for every part of Sakura's body was screaming at her to stop. The two had been walking in the dense forest for hours at the merciless pace Syaoran had set for them. She had wanted to stop and massage her sore muscles miles ago but she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of rubbing it in that she was but a weak child. She would prove to him that she could take what he himself can endure. 

  
But it was only so much that a woman can take before her body retaliates. Sakura had placed too much weight on one leg and a muscle pulled on the back of her lower leg. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. She couldn't manoeuvre into a more comfortable position as the slightest movement caused great pain on the muscle. She shut her eyes tightly as she lied there withering in pain, feeling helpless waiting for the pain to subside. 

  
The pain from her leg gradually eased as she felt a hand there, massaging her leg as it eased the tightened muscles. She opened her eyes and emerald clashed with brown. 

  
**Syaoran**

  
We had been trudging through the woodland for a while now. Back at the freeway, a furniture truck had been following us ever since we left the end of Kinomoto's street. When we rounded the corner of the freeway, the turn into the forest had been a good idea to lose them. Not so sure anymore. Nightfall can do bizarre things to you. 

  
As we journeyed on, I kept taking short glances behind, to make sure she was still there. After all, I'm meant to be guarding her. Wouldn't want the creatures of the forest to devour her before the criminal organizations out there. It seemed that each time I took a look; I notice something about her that I haven't before. Most probably the night that's sending me illusions. As each time I look, she looked more and more like a woman. More and more beautiful. 

  
Her hair was dishevelled from the jogs she took, her face taut, and her arms around her self, trying to keep what warmth left from the cool night air. But her eyes they looked so determined, so strong and so capable of sustaining the torture that I've inflicted upon both of us. 

  
I quickly shook the thought from my head and trudged on, when I adverted my gaze back to concentrating on which path to take, she fell to the ground behind me. I knew she had stopped. I didn't turn around though. She was keeping us up, damn woman. 

  
It was only the sound of her soft scream that he had decided to turn around and help her. He knew what happened immediately. He smirked to himself. How could he not? He was trained in so much and this is what happens when you push yourself too hard. He placed his hand on the strained leg and gently removed the knot in her muscles. Her face that was scrunched up by the excruciating pain slowly relieved itself. Her eyes fluttered open. The hand massaging her leg slowed its ministrations as they stared into each other's eyes. 

  
He couldn't pull away from her gaze once it had been caught. Trying to read what each other were thinking, what emotions the other was feeling. His eyes dropped to her lips, they looked so soft, so inviting. They seemed to beckon him forward to taste them, feel them against his own. She was old enough to have had some type of sexual experience in the past. She was to be under his scrutiny for the next few months, so why hold back? One taste. That's all he asked for. He looked up into her eyes as if he was asking for permission. She didn't respond, in any way. 

  
His intense eyes made her nervous. She bit her lip because of this nervousness. 

  
And it was this, that Syaoran lost control to. 

  
The air was thick with suspense. The heat rose to an unbearable level. He closed the gap between them as his lips locked onto hers. That was the switch to the chain of events that lead to an outcome so unforgettable. The simple touch triggered heat to course through the two bodies as he caressed her lips with his. Coaxing them to provide him entrance. He ran his tongue along the entrance and took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled. The action elicited a light moan from her now parted lips. This was the opening he was waiting for. He took her mouth like a starved man. She tasted so good, so sweet, he couldn't get enough. 

  
She felt as if she was in heaven, the feeling was so good, she needed to reciprocate. The pain from her leg was completely gone as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer giving into the feeling. Syaoran groaned as he felt her submission, deepening the kiss. A bird swooped past above them jolting Sakura out of her reverie. She was allowing for her first kiss to be stolen by a man she had only met a few hours ago. 

  
She shoved him away and scuttled backwards until her back was leaning against one of the trees catching her breath, trying to piece all the thoughts together in her messed up head. 

  
Syaoran stared at her, panting lightly. It was the first time he had ever lost control, and to a .. child. He shook his head. She could not be considered a child anymore. Her body proven to be mature enough. He shook his head again, clearing all previous thoughts. This couldn't happen again. It shouldn't. One taste, that was all he wanted. She made him lose control almost too easily. It was dangerous, for him to feel something, to need something. He had a taste of heaven but now he wants more. 

  
He studied her tousled state; she looked so tempting sitting there. She looked so confused and vulnerable. He couldn't believe he took advantage of something like that. But she was so good. He had never needed anything in his life, but just looking at her lips makes him want her. Need her. Kiss her over and over again. 

  
No. He won't mess up his life just because he wants something he cannot have. He needs to suppress his body calling out for hers, yearning for her. He will forget this had ever happened. That this night was only a dream. 

  
He stood up defiantly and turned around. 

  
"You've delayed us for long enough. Come." He spoke in a sullen voice. 

  
_**Sakura**_

  
What? **I** delayed us? Didn't the kiss mean anything to him? It was my first kiss.. something I could never forget. The feeling was indescribable. It felt so good. How could he just get up and leave? 

  
"Li-kun, I think we should discuss what happened." She tried. 

  
"There's nothing to discuss. It never happened." 

  
She felt tears gather up in her eyes. How could he do this? How could he make it seem like her first kiss meant nothing. 

  
"You don't mean that!" She cried out, "You can't just toss something like that away like if it wa-was..nothing." 

  
"I just did." 

  
How could he say that, did he have no heart? Wait.. that was a rhetorical question. He had no heart. Why had he lead us into the forest anyway. Why couldn't they just sit, talk through the entire situation and move on? Why couldn't he resolve everything before moving on leaving her in a jumbled mess? And why, is her heart aching for him already, after such an unfeeling, impromptu rejection.. 

  
He continued walking, not once glancing back, but only to hear the muffled sniffling and the soft shuffling of her footsteps on the fallen leaves beneath them. 

  


- - - -

  
A few hours later, he stopped and dug out a large, torn, peice of cloth from his bag and laid it on the ground. 

  
"Rest for a few hours, we're leaving before dawn." 

  
Why does he always speak to her without asking for what she wants? It's always statements that she must obey, she couldn't stand being in the dark anymore. 

  
"Li-kun, I just want to ask a few questions, please dont turn away." 

  
When no reply was given, she decided to continue. 

  
"Why did we leave the freeway?" she asked the question that had been bugging her since the beginning. 

  
"We were being followed. A truck had been on our trail for a few hours," he turned towards her. "You didn't realise did you?" 

  
She shook her head. 

  
"Figures. Didn't expect you to." 

  
A few minutes later she decided to try again. "Why did you make us walk so fast when we were going to waste our time resting here anyways?" 

  
"Would you have prefered if we kept going?" 

  
She shook her head again. 

  
"Why did you kiss me?" 

  
No answer. 

  
"Li-kun?" 

  
"Go to sleep, I'm going to wake you up in a few hours so don't tell me then that you need more time." 

  
"Why can't you answer?" she asked, her voice wavering. 

  
He stood up and walked off. 

  
- - - - 

  
The sunlight peaked through the thick canopy of leaves and played against her face. He stood there staring. He had been standing there for a while now, just studying her. She had caused a lot of trouble since he was assigned to her, vice versa. He didn't understand what it was about her that made him lose it, where had he gone wrong with her? He told her to respect him, to listen to him, to allow him to discipline her if she wanted to stay alive. Why hadn't she listened? He had been through the same procedure numerous times and his assignments had always gone through smoothly. He couldn't allow her to take control of him. He wouldn't allow her to. She needs to know that he is working and not on charter playing snog the virgin. 

  
That led him to think again.. was she a virgin? 

  
She was 17 years old. That was old enough for any girl to have gone out, to have had some sexual experience. He looked over at the sleeping figure. She wasn't ugly or anyth.. scratch that, she's beautiful, she must have had a boyfriend once in her life. He turned around. 

  
When was the last time he had a thought like this? He's a killer, an assigned, ruthless bodyguard that would do anything to finish his mission perfectly. Allow no harm to befall his candidates and execute his opponents one by one. How could he start behaving like a love-struck teenager?! He was 20 years old for heaven's sake. He is experienced. Mature. How could he become so obsessive over a girl? 

  
He looked over at her again and averted his gaze once more. 

  
Control. His life was based on control. The word that had pushed him, encouraged him, and led him through most of his life. He was in control. But for the first time, he had lost control. Something he had promised never to do, it allowed him to be open for attack. Made him vulnerable. It gave him an uneasy feeling that this mere slip of a girl had began to chip away the barricade he had placed up for so long. 

  
Oh he was sure it wasn't love, it was lust. He felt an immense current of lust flowing through him. Even now after he had cooled off. That soft.. 

  
He shook his head again and turned to look at her. Her soft lips.. They felt so good against his. So warm, tender, moist. It was calling out to him even now. She was so extraordinarily sweet. Her eyes. Dark green. It reminded him of the rainforest. On second thought, it reminded him of their location at the moment. That snapped him back to reality. The situation at hand. When he finally focused on her eyes, he noticed she was awake and was studying him like he was her. 

  
He blinked and looked away, "We're leaving" 

  
**Sakura**

  
She got up without saying anything. She hasn't felt so bad in ages. She was hurt, both physically and emotionally. She felt like she could start crying any minute. How had her life start becoming horribly wrong? She was leading a perfectly normal life only a week ago. A normal life with normal friends and ordinary associates participating in absolutely normal things. A week later, now, she's on the run with a man she had only met a few hours ago, running from criminals and her life? Completely ruined. She hasn't seen her father in ages and she is missing him terribly. 

  
To add icing to the cake or in this case, salt to the wound, she had just suffered a great emotional trauma by being sexually harassed by a man that denies it had ever happened. 

  
Sexually harassed? 

  
She laughed at herself. She couldn't deny it, she completely enjoyed it. How could she not? He was so experienced, his mouth.. he knew exactly what to do. His masculine scent and .. 

  
She looked up at him and only noticed then that he was frowning at her. Frowning? No.. definitely not. Glaring.. at her. 

  
What the fuck is his problem.. did he expect to fall into his leadership? Throw away her past and follow him around everywhere obeying his every order? Do what he likes or be threatened. Kiss him when he wants to be kissed and.. hold that thought. 

  
Was she his fucking sex slave? To answer to his every beck and call? She wasn't going to stand for it. She was taught better than that. Her father had taught her better than that. She has to be strong. To stand up herself whilst others are trying to wear her down. She decided then and there that she wasn't going to put up with his bullshit any longer. She wasn't going to play the role of the pathetic frail female. 

  
"Lets go," she stood up, packed up her resting area and walked ahead leaving him behind, taking the route that they had been travelling the day before. 

  
A few hours later, a voice behind her broke her off from her intense concentration on the forest tracks. 

  
"We would arrive at the airport once we exit the woodlands, I have both our passports and flight tickets. Follow and do not make a scene." 

  
"Cause a scene.." Sakura muttered to herself and scowled at the bag she was trudging along with her. 

  
"Act like how a normal teenage girl your age would act like." 

  
"And that would be how?" She raised an eyebrow. 

  
"We don't need any unwanted attention, don't ask any unnecessary questions and just try to keep a low profile." 

  
"Would that be all? Any more rules and regulations that I would have to learn to abide to?" 

  
"Actually, yes." 

  
"What is it your highness?" Sakura mocked. 

  
"Don't be smart with me." 

  
Sakura snapped her head around, her lips in a grim line and quickened her pace.   


- - - - 

  
The walk to the airport was eventless. It was almost too normal. Syaoran and Sakura behaved like civilised people towards each other only attempting to smart out the other a few times. Everyone else would have mistaken them for good friends, but the internal battle between them was fierce. 

  
Syaoran hated the idea that he was conversing freely to the girl. He was teasing her, mocking her and almost flirting with her. He didn't want to. He wanted their relationship to remain purely professional. He, her bodyguard, and she, his stuck up daddy's girl. He didn't need to develop some stupid emotional attachment to her so that when this assignment ends, he would feel disappointment. But as unwillingly to admit as he is, he enjoys talking to her, their light bickering makes him forget about everything else. About the things he had done in the past that would continue to haunt him. 

  
Sakura hates him full stop. But he was so... irresistible. The guy has sex appeal practically radiating from him. But.. his attitude. He seems so closed-in. In fact, he is closed-in. His eyes are definitely not the window to his soul. But she knew. She knew that when they kissed, he had felt something. The feeling was too intense to suppress. She wouldn't have stopped. He wouldn't have stopped. They would have continued kissing in the woods with only the trees as witness. She wanted the feeling back, his lips on hers. The warm and gentle caress. She ached for him, but she knew that she couldn't have him. She has to give up. It was just some childish fantasy that is never going to alter into reality. 

  
"Let's go." 

  
"What?" Sakura jolted out of her reverie. 

  
"We're at New York." 

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay! the new chapter 2 is done. Review ne? I love reviews so so much! i read them over and over and over and over because I LOVE to hear what you think!!! :) 

**Yuu-chan**

  



	3. Seita Nagoya

**Anata wo Shinjinasai ; Believe in you**

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP - Kondasha - NHK - NEP21 ©1996-2003 Licensed by Nelvana/Pioneer and KidsWB. All rights reserved. Yuu-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters. 

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_****_

The plane ride was long and tiring, maybe you could call it jet lag, but she doesn't want to fall asleep at the moment. She is in a new city, a completely different part of the world. If it were during any other circumstance, she would be completely excited exploring her new home. No such luck. She is stuck with the most introverted man in the world who has no sense of humour or empathy. She slouched back into the seat of the taxi. She turned her head back towards Syaoran. He was staring out through the car window. Unblinking. Seemingly interested in what the nightlife of New York had to offer. All ideas of igniting small talk has had vanished completely from her mind. Her previous attempts had put her off. She finally gets the point. He didn't want to talk. Especially with her. 

  
She turned her head back towards her side of the car window. Didn't want to risk him finding out that she had been staring at him. No such satisfaction of knowing she cared what he thinks, what he's doing. She scolded herself for thinking, for believing that a part of him belonged to her. That he was thinking of her as she was him. 

  
The lights outside were beautiful. The neon signs blinking, the traffic lights changing from red to green and the many people moving about. How alive city-life is compared to small-town Tomoeda.. 

  
The car swerved into a stop outside an extravagant building. The valet stepped next to the car and opened the door for Sakura. 

  
"Thank you," she smiled. A solemn smile. A smile that was completely foreign to Sakura's face. It didn't match her, but she didn't care. There was nothing to smile about anymore but her father had always told her that a smile holds so much meaning, and when given from the heart, can do so much. 

  
The man smiled back. 

  
It was true. She felt better. At least she now knows that not all men were as heartless as Syaoran. That she wasn't completely sexless and revolting. 

  
She stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the building. Syaoran walked up behind her and pushed her forward towards the registration desk. 

  
"Li." 

  
The woman at the desk gave him a appreciative glance and handed him the card. 

  
"Here you are Mr Li and.." She side glanced at me as if I was trash, "Mrs Li." 

  
Mrs Li? Did she think we were married? Hell No. 

  
I began to explain but Syaoran ushered me towards the glass lifts. 

  
Damn this guy was rich. His monthly maintenance fee probably costs about the same as her entire house. 

  
When the glass doors closed he spoke. 

  
"It's easier this way. We don't need to relay our entire life story to the receptionist." 

  
I decided to overlook his exaggerated comment. 

  
"Which room are we in?" 

  
"Does it make a difference?" 

  
"Would you just tell me?" Sakura looked at him sharply. She was getting sick of his witty remarks. How could one man be so different? One minute he was threatening to put her life on line and the next, he was bickering with her as if they were in junior high. 

  
"Penthouse, room 2020," he adverted his gaze towards the side of the elevator looking out towards the ground floor fountain. 

  
"Pretty extravagant, how do you pay for all this?" Sakura looked across at the paved marble flooring of each level. 

  
"You don't need to know." 

  
"Would you at least carry on a pleasant conversation without adding bitterness? I'm trying to be nice so we might as well get along! I wont shatter all that honourable, chauvinistic, masochism you have going. I'm not going anywhere for the next few months so you might as well act a little more tolerable." All her pent up anger were let out. She dared not say more, not unless she was looking for suicide, baiting at the lion. But she needed to let him know that she wasn't satisfied with his treatment. 

  
He almost looked as if he would strike her, his gaze burning into hers, then his fiery attitude vanished and his usual cool demeanour was replaced once more. 

  
"If you're finished with your immature outburst, we're leaving." 

  
It was only then that I realised the doors to the elevator were open, his foot wedged at the side. I could not hide the contempt I felt, I stomped past him. 

  
I did feel a bit childish. But a day with a cruel, cruel man in the cruel, cruel world puts a girl on her pms a few days too early. 

  
You would have thought that amidst my anger, I would have completely missed the room right? Sorry to disappoint, I stopped right in front of the doorplate 2020. 

  
I turned around waiting for him to reach the door and scanned the floor. 

  
Alright Einstein, doesn't take a genius to figure out how to get to room 2020 when it was only one of two rooms on the floor. 

  
He did say penthouse didn't he? Damn rich boy. 

  
He stood in front of the door and slid the card across as we waited for an indication of the lock being inactivated. 

  
Little green light! 

  
Lets enter! I am so eager to get in and hide in a room. 

  
When she entered the apartment, Sakura immediately ran over to the sliding, glass doors. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly slid the door open. 

  
The cool night air swept past her into the living room. It gently blew her soft brown tendrils back. Staring out at the night sky, she was completely captivated. 

  
"So beautiful," she breathed. 

  


- - - -

  
So beautiful, Syaoran's mind echoed. He, of course, was not referring to the scenery. 

  
He shook his head and put the bags down in the foyer and walked into his apartment. He plopped into the couch and started to skim through the newspaper. He did not want to think her of anything other than an annoying brat. Which she was, he reminded himself. Annoying but exceedingly beautiful brat. He needed to meet up with Chiharu and Eriol again. Ol' pals to have a drink with and discuss ideas with. 

  
Chiharu had been his friend since he joined the organisation. She had used to always discuss tactics with him, helped him get through unbearably difficult tasks, and had been there for him through.. well, the most complex years of his life. 

  
His best friend Eriol was one of his only friends. One of the only people that he would trust his life with. They were very different. Eriol was more of the Casanova type, and he, he was a workaholic. 

  
He dialled Eriol's number and was replied immediately. 

  
"Cecilia, I'm serious. Stop ringing me back!" 

  
".. well hello to you too.. girl problems?" Syaoran blinked. 

  
"Xiao Lang?" 

  
"Back in town. Menix tomorrow night?" 

  
"Sure.. at 8?" Eriol blinked at the sudden invitation. 

  
"Mm, bring Haru-chan too." 

  
"I swear Xiao Lang, you two should so get together. You're so completely in love with her.." 

  
"I'm not going to go through this with you again, just bring her." 

  
"Yeh, yeh.. I'll call her now." 

  


- - - -

  
Sakura's hand slid along the marble railing, she slowly strolled across the semi-circled balcony. It was huge! When she got to the end, she found an adjoined balcony on the side, mirroring hers, separated only by the marble railing. The floor of the entire penthouse was probably the size of half the entire circular building! 

  
She sat on the sun seat and looked up at the stars. 

  
This was one of the best times since they had left, to reminisce. To think about what had happened in the last few days. Her drowsy eyelids gradually fell as she was engulfed in a dreamless sleep. 

  


- - - -

  
Morning, wash up, breakfast and .. not school. 

  
Not a so usual morning. 

  
After the omelettes Sakura and Syaoran devoured, Sakura was awaiting something new to trigger her anticipation. Her life is filled with surprises recently, it would almost seem strange to face a day eventless. 

  
"As we're in New York, a new set of rules apply, mounting on top of the basic ones I have already informed you of," Syaoran started. 

  
"Rules?" 

  
"This apartment,"he gestured with his hand, "Is one of the most carefully guarded buildings in New York." 

  
Sakura just stared at him blankly waiting for him to literally, get to the point. 

  
"You are to stay here when I'm out, not opening the door even for room service. I won't be away for long but when I don't need a 17 year old girl hanging around, this would be your daily environment. I am going to Bar Menix tonight with a few of my colleagues to discuss tactics. It's a dance club so that we would not arouse suspicion." 

  
"Wait wait wait.." Sakura started shaking her head, "Let me get this right, I am to stay here, caged up with no communication with the outside world for God knows how long while you party your ass off at a dance club?" 

  
"Precisely." 

  
"That's not fair.." 

  
"Deal," Syaoran continued. "It is for your own good that you do not put yourself in danger and I'm not partying, I'm doing business." 

  
Sakura had already lost all hope of fighting back. She did not want to fuel his anger, as his collected attitude now is much simpler to endure than the fire in his eyes when he becomes livid. 

  
She turned around and trudged away. 

  
"Control freak." She muttered. 

  


- - - -

  
Syaoran had already left. Its some time around 9 at the moment. Not many rules to abide apart from the ones he had already mentioned. She had just finished her shower and slung one of Syaoran's oversized silk shirts on as a nightgown. She shuffled from the bathroom to sit on one of the couches. 

  
She picked up the newspapers that were left on the table and tried to drown into the daily news. No such luck. The air was warm that night and she couldn't concentrate. 

  
She picked herself up and walked towards the balcony. She slid open the glass door as she had done the first time she had arrived and stepped out. 

  
She sat on the sun seat and focused her eyes on the night sky. Although she was in the city, the stars that night were still bright. She fixed her eyes on one of the less luminescent stars and stared. It dissolved into the blackness as she switched her gaze to another. The sky was beautiful, swallowing up each star her eyes had focused on and spitting out more dazzling ones in return. 

  
"Alluring isn't it?" a low tenor cut off her concentration on stargazing. 

  
"Wh-what?" she snapped out of her trance and looked for the source of the voice and found the owner lying on the sun seat on the balcony next to theirs'. 

  
A man who looked a few years Sakura's senior was lying there. A peaceful expression adorned his facial features. He was truly magnificent, a sight to behold. The shimmering moonlight graced across his features as he turned his head in her direction. 

  
"The stars.. they attract the gaze to all who is.." he focused his gaze at her, "..confused." 

  
"Confused?" Sakura echoed. 

  
"You are confused aren't you?" 

  
She dropped her eyes to her fingers. "Perhaps.." How can someone whom she had only just met, see through her so clearly. 

  
"Please don't lower your eyes," the stranger begged, "They're so beautiful.." 

  
She met his eyes again. Emerald clashed with light blue. "..You're so beautiful." 

  
Sakura felt her face burning up. She hadn't received so much male attention for a long time and here she was, allowing a stranger to praise her without a thing to say. She looked down at her hands once more. Not being able to find anything to say, she excused herself to retrieve for the night. 

  
Him being the gentleman he is stood up and leaned over the separator of the two balconies and smiled. 

  
"Seita Nagoya." He held out his hand as if to shake hers as a friendly gesture. 

  
"Saku.. Tsukishiro Sakura." She smiled and held out her hand. She had nearly spilled out the fact that she was Sakura Kinomoto. 

  
He took her hand in his and pressed his lips gently to the back of her hand. 

  
"A pleasure. Would I see you again?" He asked charmingly. 

  
"Perhaps.." she smiled back and turned around to return to the penthouse. 

  
She slid the door closed and leaned her back onto the glass door. She smiled a real smile. She had just met one of the most charismatic and gorgeous men that had graced the earth and he was clearly interested in her. She couldn't hide her smile, she was indeed ecstatic. 

  


**Syaoran**

Syaoran walked through the busy dance club searching for the friends he hadn't seen in ages. He walked up the stairs and rested in one of the seats at the bar. Eriol and him always had a few drinks there. His eyes scanned the area. It hadn't changed much since the last time he had been there, the lights, the staff. 

  
The bartender came around and Syaoran ordered his usual and tuned out to the music, his surroundings, and delved deeply into his thoughts. 

  
Sakura. 

  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was thinking of her again. Not of her kiss anymore, not of her antics, but of her determination. The determination in her eyes whenever he spoke to her. He just couldn't get her out of his head. 

  
"Scott, get me a coffee." Syaoran called to the bartender annoyed at his thoughts. 

  
"You're at a bar." 

  
"I know." 

  
"We don't do coffees." He raised an eyebrow. 

  
"I know." 

  
"Coming right up," Scott said as he rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the bar. 

  
"So what's up with you?" A voice came from behind him. 

  
Syaoran turned around immediately and caught side of his long-term friend and a gorgeous woman behind him. 

  
"Just stuff.." He focused his eyes on the girl behind Eriol, "Haru-chan?" 

  
"Long time eh?" Her mouth curved into an amused smile. 

  
"I guess." 

  
"Why you back in New York?" Eriol and Chiharu asked simultaneously laughing at each other. How eager they sounded now, popping the question that had bugged them all night. 

  
"Another assignment, devil's child." 

  
"I like her already, what's her name?" Chiharu grinned. 

  
"How do you know it's a her?" 

  
"You don't do men." 

  
Eriol laughed at the irony. Syaoran just glared at him. 

  
"I asked you two to come to discuss a back-up plan just in case mine stuffs up." 

  
"Syaoran's project. Stuff up?" Eriol looked incredulous. 

  
"Never!" Chiharu play mocked. 

  
"Dear god you two.. grow up." Syaoran lifted the coffee to his mouth and took a sip. He liked how his two friends had warmed up to him so easily after being away from them for so long. 

  
"Caffeine isn't good for you," Chiharu chided. 

  
"Neither is yeast." 

  
"I'm not drinking beer." 

  
"He is." He gestured at Eriol. 

  
"I'm talking about you." 

  
"I'm talking about him." Syaoran drawled carelessly looking at the dark, creamy liquid in his cup. 

  
"You sound so cynical." Chiharu continued with a slight worry in her voice. 

  
"I am." 

  
"Alright Syaoran. You, me, out now." 

  
Chiharu led Syaoran out of the lounge whilst Eriol wolf whistled childishly. 

  
"What's wrong with you?" Chiharu asked looking at Syaoran in the eye. 

  
"I don't know," He shut his eyes and focused it on something behind her, "She just gets to me so much.." 

  
"The assignment?" 

  
"Sakura." 

  
"I see," a knowing smile crept upon her face as Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. She had probably understood him more than he understood himself. She had spent a long time with him and developed a very strong relationship. Nothing romantic. Just as friends. Everyone else had thought they were of more. More than friends. They didn't mind. She wanted to keep the guys off her just as he wanted to keep the girls off him. 

  
Strange though. Most of the girls decide to throw themselves at him finding his aloofness sexually appealing. Brainless bombshells these days eh? 

  
She didn't mind acting the overprotective girlfriend some of the time. Syaoran and her usually enjoy it, and have a laugh after. But it gets annoying sometimes. 

  
"Daddy's girl doesn't want to be Syao-chan's love slave ne?" 

  
"Not true. Must you twist everything?" He glanced up slightly annoyed. 

  
"Only when you don't tell me anything. Start from the beginning." 

  
"On a bright, happy Sunday morning-" Syaoran started sarcastically. 

  
"Skip to the juice." 

  
"There is none." 

  
"You know what? Just bring her next time you meet us. You're obviously PMSing on me now and I'd very much like to meet the girl who's causing Syao-chan so much irritation." 

  
"Definitely not." 

  
"Which part?" 

  
"The bringing her part. She might be spotted." 

  
"Like a needle in a haystack. Now stop being such a bum and run along home." 

  
"What would I do without you Chiharu?" 

  
"What would you do?" She asked rhetorically smiling at him. 

  


- - - -

  
The room was dark when he entered his penthouse. He flicked on the lights and looked around the room. It was around midnight and he didn't want to wake her. He shut the door and crept into the room silently. He stopped mid-step when he was about to enter the corridor when he noticed the figure slumped on the floor. 

  
Leaning against the sliding glass door was his assignment. Kinomoto Sakura, slouched and obviously asleep by the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her hair slightly dishevelled from her position sleeping. 

  
He took a slight step forward. What was he thinking? Was he really going to carry her to the bed? What will happen when she wakes up? Wouldn't she wonder how she got there? Why does he care for her so much, or rather, at all? 

  
So many questions, he spun on his heel and headed for the bedroom himself. 

  
Who cares if she woke up with a sore back.. She'll have all next day resting anyway. 

  
He lied in bed contemplating on if he should go and help her or not. Finally after thinking the simple matter over many times, he decided against it and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

  


- - - -

  
Syaoran woke to the smell of fresh eggs and bacon. The hell? He was always the first one up. He shuffled to the kitchen and found Sakura flipping over an egg. How had he slept through the entire process of cooking bacon and toast? He was a very light sleeper and it was only.. 5:30 am. 

  
"Why are you up so early?" 

  
"I found myself on the floor," She laughed sheepishly, "I couldn't go back to sleep. Egg?" 

  
"Sunny-side up." 

  
She nodded and went back to cooking her bacon humming a nameless tune. 

  
"You seem happy," he commented as he took a seat in front of the table lifting the papers. 

  
"I am," she smiled and twirled around. 

  
"Strange, after all that's happened yesterday," Syaoran lifted his eyes up to meet hers. 

  
"I'm over that! Staying here isn't that bad after all," she smiled as she flipped over the bacon again. 

  
"I'm going to the branch in New York today. Stay here and don't try anything." 

  
"Not planning to," she slurred as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

  
"I'm taking a shower ok?" 

  
He didn't answer, only lifted a piece of toast to his mouth and bit into his first home-cooked meal. 

  


- - - -

  
Syaoran had left. Before leaving he told her that he will be back to take her to lunch to meet some of his friends. Of course, without forgetting to add, that it was just for future references. No friendship attached. 

  
She grabbed a piece of fruit and flicked through a few magazines, grabbed one and sauntered to the balcony. It was such a beautiful day. The sky was blue, Syaoran was being tolerable. Can the day get any better? 

  
She leaned over the veranda and looked down at the streets below. Childishly, she started leaning further and further but grabbing on to the railings tightly. 

  
"Boo." 

  
"Hoee-!" She stumbled and pushed herself back immediately. Her heart beating rapidly and her knuckles white, still clutching the railings. She turned her head to her right, where the voice had come from and found the same guy there as the day before. 

  
She quickly composed herself and with all the dignity she had left, strolled over to her sun seat and sat down. 

  
"Don't you work?" She threw an annoyed glance at him. He was hot yes, but didn't have to scare her so early in the morning. 

  
"I do." He tapped the side of his laptop gently and smiled. 

  
"Ohh.. what do you do?" 

  
"I'm the CEO for Nagoya Corp. I don't need to check into office everyday." 

  
"Sit back, relax, and watch the profits expand from home ne?" 

  
"Basically." He smiled again. 

  
The man was so.. gorgeous. His ebony coloured hair and finely chiselled face was even more apparent in the daylight. 

  
"Would you like to meet up with me for lunch?" 

  
The offer was left hanging. She pondered on the thought. She would definitely accept if she wasn't locked up in Syaoran's penthouse but how was she going to explain it to Nagoya-kun. 

  
"I lost the card to the apartment." She tried feebly. 

  
"Climb over to my side and we'll go down together. Just leave the balcony doors open. I'll help you look for it when we get back." 

  
If there was any man in this world that was sweeter than Nagoya-kun, she is going to change her complete outlook on men. Syaoran didn't really set a very good example in her impression. 

  
If she goes to lunch now, she'll get back before Syaoran notices anyway. He might go to a nightclub again and not get home until late night. Who was she to turn down such an appetizing offer? 

  
"Sure! I'll come." 

  
She stepped on the flowerpot and sat on the edge of her veranda preparing to push herself over to his. 

  
"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice boomed from her door. 

  
She turned her around and found an expressionless Syaoran Li standing there glaring. 

  
Not at her. 

  
Seita Nagoya. 

  


* * *

**Author's Notes:** Eeek.. Seita Nagoya trouble!!! I named Seita Nagoya after Chiaki Nagoya from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. Search for Chiaki if you want to see how Seita looks like I changed his hair colour though *drools* he's not as hot as our Syao-chan but definately more charismatic..... !!don't kill me Syaoran fans T.T 

Gimme Reviews!! :D 

**Yuu-chan**

  



	4. Old rival New rival

**Anata wo Shinjinasai ; Believe in you**

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP - Kondasha - NHK - NEP21 ©1996-2003 Licensed by Nelvana/Pioneer and KidsWB. All rights reserved. Yuu-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters. 

* * *

**_What happened last time.._**

  
She stepped on the flowerpot and sat on the edge of her veranda preparing to push herself over to his. 

  
"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice boomed from her door. 

  
She turned her around and found an expressionless Syaoran Li standing there glaring. 

  
Not at her. 

  
Seita Nagoya. 

  


**Chapter Four**

  
Shit. 

  
"Syao- Li-kun.. I wasn't, I mean, I-" 

  
"Get in." He bit out calmly, his gaze never wandering from Nagoya. 

  
"Look I'm really sor-" 

  
"Did you hear me you whore? Get the fuck inside!" He snapped. 

  
"Don't call her a whore Syaoran." Seita's eyes glimmered. 

  
"Like you have the right Nagoya, she's mine and I call her what ever fuck I want." He looked at the trembling girl again, "If you make me say it one more time.." 

  
Sakura pushed past him with tears welling up in her eyes, why does he have to be so cruel.. He didn't own her.. no one did.. 

  
She scrambled inside, shut the glass screen door and slid to the ground as she cried. 

  
- - - - 

  
Seita stared at where Sakura has disappeared to, "Well. That was interesting. I must say though Syaoran.. she didn't seem too agreeable to being _yours_." 

  
"What do you want Nagoya. Stop interfering with my personal life." 

  
"I wanted Sakura to have lunch with me. Plus, I didn't even know she was yours. I thought the bastard that used to live next door moved out and was replaced by the temptress." He ended with an exaggerated sigh. 

  
"Temptress my ass. Stop fucking around with her and if you lay one finger on her-" 

  
"You want her?" Seita raised an eyebrow. 

  
"No!" came his immediate reply. 

  
Seita turned his back around and started walking inside his apartment. "Since you don't want her, why prevent others from touching her? She's a wonderful girl, your empty threats won't keep me away from her." 

  
- - - - 

  
"What were you thinking?" He glared at her. That was all he has been doing for the past half hour or so. 

  
"He's sweet and I'm bored. Stop being so overprotective.." She scrunched up her nose. 

  
" In case you forgot, brat! I'm paid to protect you." 

  
"Great job you're doing going out partying and all.." she muttered. 

  
"Do not talk to anyone without my permission until this whole case is over." He threw a bag at her, "Get dressed, I'm taking you to meet some of my colleagues for lunch. Hurry up." 

  
She threw him a glare and half ran into the bathroom and hopped into the skirt. She pulled the large white sweater over the shirt she was already wearing. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and came out to meet Syaoran at the foyer. 

  
As they got into the elevator, Syaoran decided to inform her of whom she is meeting so that she doesn't act more like the brat she is when introduced to his friends. 

  
"The woman you will meet at lunch is Chiharu Mihara, she's been a friend of mine since I joined the organisation. Eriol Hiiragizawa is the other person that would be joining us today. They asked to meet you especially and if I'm not there for any reason, they're the ones you should contact. You may talk to them but under no circumstance, are you to talk to anyone else without my permission." 

  
Blah blah.. Sakura rolled her eyes like the rebellious teenager she is, then noticing his cold look, she immediately straightened and nodded. 

  
"Also, act friendly to my friends so as to not arouse suspicion." 

  
"I was planning to," She looked at him, "Not everyone treats strangers like shit." 

  
She didn't mean to say that. She really didn't. But what's said is said and she had no intentions of taking it back. Plus, what she said was true anyway. 

  
No conversation took place for the rest of the trip to the restaurant. 

  


- - - - 

  
When they walked in, a waiter walked up to them in greeting and led them to the reception table. Syaoran went up to ask the receptionist where they were reserved. 

  
The receptionist led them to the table and left. 

  
"Syaoran, you're finally here!" Chiharu walked up to them. 

  
"Chiharu, Kinomoto-san, Kinomoto, Chiharu Mihara." He introduced trying to be polite in front of his friends. 

  
"Waii! You're so cute! It's a pleasure meeting you!" Chiharu shook Sakura's hand enthusiastically. 

  
Sakura sweat dropped at the friendly woman and giggled, "Pleasure meeting you too!" 

  
Eriol sat there watching the two and finally decided to come up. Syaoran had failed to mention that Kinomoto Sakura was exceedingly beautiful and judging her delightful attitude, she seemed incredibly sweet. He couldn't get his eyes off her from the moment she stepped into the room. Yeah, yeah it sounds cheesy but it's the truth. 

  
He took a few strides forward. "Kinomoto-san," Eriol took Sakura's hand and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. 

  
She blushed. Again. Why must charismatic males be so heart-wrenchingly gorgeous? Syaoran coughed purposefully as Eriol put the moves on Sakura, "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Eriol, this is the brat." 

  
"A lovely one might I add, Come," He led Sakura to the seat next to him. 

  
"I like her," Chiharu whispered. 

  
"I don't," Syaoran kept his eyes on her and sat down. 

  
For the rest of the day, the group lounged there talking. Chiharu and Eriol developed an immediate liking to Sakura, which Syaoran did not understand. He hated her even more now that his friends are paying her most of their attention. 

  
Hate. 

  
Does he really hate her? She was smart and cute and very intelligent. Her kiss.. he'd rather not go there, but it was the most erotic and painfully addictive kiss he's ever experienced. Not that he'll ever admit it. But something about her irritated him. Maybe it was her unrelenting naivety of annoying him, or her constant forgetfulness that he was, is, lethal. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why isn't she afraid of him? It would make all this much easier. 

  
He looked over at Chiharu. Why can't all girls be as simple and wonderful as her? 

  
"Syaoran? Mate!" Eriol nudged him. 

  
"Wh-what?" 

  
"You were spacing out at Chiharu," Eriol smirked, "Get together already you two!" 

  
"Eriol," Syaoran growled blushing. How could he have let Sakura seen him vulnerable. Wait.. why did he care what she thinks? 

  
"Hey congratulations you two, when's the baby?" Sakura joked. She didn't know why she had intruded on the friendly banter but inside, her heart tightened painfully. Why it hurt so much she didn't know. She had hoped that he would see her differently, that he actually did like a part of her. No matter how harsh he was to her, a part of her hoped. But, that part of her shattered by Syaoran's confirmation. 

  
He blushed. So he already had someone in his life. Why didn't he tell her? Why had he left her hanging after the kiss? She didn't understand and she didn't want to understand. She has urged herself numerous times to move on. To be the stereotypical giggly, brainless bimbo so that she would not have a problem at all. She hated to be so thoughtful and solemn. 

  
She was taken out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. Chiharu smiled at her warmly. 

  
"Sakura-chan, would you like to have a girls day out with me tomorrow? I'm betting anything that Syaoran hasn't been the best host had he?" She smiled. 

  
Chiharu was so nice, it was so difficult to dislike her. She nodded. 

  
"Great! I haven't been out with a friend just being normal for ages! The ones I usually hang out with are Eriol and Syaoran before they left. They didn't really understand the point of shopping and being all girly as they're not girls! But now you're here and you can be like a little sister to me! We can wear make-up, act all girly, watch chick flicks and check out hot guys at the beach, what do you say?" She winked. 

  
Damn.. this girl was so enthusiastic it was hard to keep up with her. Sakura just laughed nervously and sweatdropped, "Ehehe.. ofcourse! You would have to ask Syao.. Li-kun though." 

  
"I can make him grovel at my feet!" She winked again. 

  
Syaoran was that into her huh?.. 

  
"Syao-channnnn!!" Chiharu whined in a singy-songy voice. 

  
"What do you want?" He play glared at her. 

  
"You know the night of Haru-chan and Misato's Corporation union?" 

  
"No I don't, enlighten me." 

  
"Mou.. don't be a bum.. anyway. Can Sakura-chan go out with me on the day of the night.. uh.. the daytime of the day.. uh.. that day?" 

  
"No." 

  
"Aww.. please? I'm a trained agent like you and two little inconspicuous girls at the mall won't arouse any suspicion at all! And I thought you trusted me after I promised not to blackmail you with the-" 

  
Syaoran threw her a glare. 

  
"Get back to my place at 1pm, I have to take her to the agency at 2." 

  
"Mou.. that's not a lot of time.. You'll be finished at the agency by 6 won't you?" 

  
"Probably," he answered offhandedly. 

  
"Oh well.. great then! Wanna come to the dinner party then Sakura-chan?" 

  
"Chiharu.." Syaoran gritted out. 

  
"I'll be her escort," Eriol offered smoothly. 

  
"Oh.. I don't want to be a burden." She played with the hem of the tablecloth. 

  
"Don't worry, you're anything but." He smiled. 

  


- - - -

  
"Sakura.. knowing that I'm going to sound like a VERY preppy teenager.. but you SO have to buy that skirt." 

  
"You said that about the black tee, paperboy hat and the one teaspoon denim shorts." Sakura sighed leaning against the door of her change room. 

  
"But you have no idea how cute you look in this skirt!! It's a must buy. If you don't get it, I'll get it for you." 

  
"Waste your money on on yourself Haru-chan.." Sakura turned around to walk back into her change room to change out of the skirt. Chiharu began to protest. 

  
"Rest assured! I'll get it" Sakura laughed from the other side as Chiharu laughed and continued to browse through the racks. 

  
A few minutes later, the two girls walked out of the shop smiling and joking. It's only been three hours and the girls are so close, they're almost inseparable. Joking around with each other like they're best friends 

  
"Ohh.. I almost forgot. You're coming with us to the dinner party tonight!" 

  
"I guess so.. the corporate union Li-kun doesn't want me to attend?" 

  
"Oh hush. You need a dress for tonight and I saw this store a while back that displays the most breath-taking gowns!" Chiharu smiled as she stopped in front of a very extravagantly decorated store. 

  
"If there is anything in that store less than Two Thousand I'd be thoroughly shocked." 

  
Chiharu just smiled and pushed her in. The two girls strolled around admiring all the dresses on display. Each and every one of the gowns were intricately designed and one of its kind. Sakura already had a few she really really liked. 

  
A lady walked up to them with confident strides and a self-assured smile on her face. 

  
"Any trouble girls?" 

  
They stopped next to the display window exhibitioning a gorgeous white gown at the centre of the room. 

  
"Oh, I'm sorry but that dress is not for sale. It carries a VERY hefty price tag." 

  
"Can we at least know how much it is? It's beautiful.." Sakura murmured trailing off. 

  
"Sweeties.. find something your pocket could afford. This dress-" 

  
"Hanako-san." 

  
"Nagoya-sama!!" The lady hurried towards the entrance without giving the girls a backward glance. 

  
"I'm not sure about you but I feel very important." 

  
"Great. Me too." 

  
The girls rolled their eyes and decided to leave the store. 

  
"Sakura!" 

  
Sakura snapped her head towards the voice. "Nagoya-kun!" 

  
"It's great to see you found the card to your apartment," he smiled teasingly. 

  
"Ah...I guess Li-kun had it the whole time." 

  
"Seita." 

  
"Chiharu-san, it's a pleasure to see you again." 

  
Chiharu nodded, "Likewise." 

  
Sakura looked at the two. 'Awkward silence awkward silence' 

  
"What are you looking for? Dinner party tonight?" 

  
"Yes.. but nothing here is.. right for us. We were just leaving." 

  
Seita frowned. "You don't like anything in my store? These are some of the most desired gowns in the world." 

  
"**Your** store?!" 

  
He let out a light chuckle, "Nagoya Corp owns 35 different chain stores all over the world with over 40 branches each country." 

  
"Brag-time's over, we're leaving. This store if **obviously** too expensive for us," Chiharu bit out throwing a glance at Seita then a glare at the saleslady. 

  
"What did you want in particular?" Seita switched his attention to Chiharu. He hated seeing an unhappy customer in one of his stores. 

  
"I'm not looking for anything. I already have a dress for tonight. We're looking for a little number for Sakura." 

  
"It's no trouble! I'm fine really. I doubt Li-kun actually wants me to go at all!" Sakura laughed nervously trying to ease the tension. 

  
"And nothing in the store interests you Sakura?" Seita asked. 

  
"Well.." 

  
He smiled and waved it off, "Here, I'll show you something." 

  
He walked towards the saleslady at the counter. "Yumi-san, bring me the limited edition of Chanel Glamorous in Moonlight please." 

  
The lady came back a few minutes later holding a shimmering white dress on a hanger. One side of the skirt-length of the gown is gathered slightly leaving a slant at the bottom. Two thin straps held the dress up. 

  
"Yes, we're very jealous now Seita," Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Lets go Sakura." 

  
"You can have it." 

  
"What?" Sakura blinked. 

  
"You can have this dress," the ever charming smile adorning his lips . 

  
"But.. NO!" Sakura exclaimed. He's so kind.. how could he just give me a dress costing so much.. 

  
"Take it," my store orders two of all the limited edition gowns. 

  
Her eyes lit up and she jumped on him to hug him. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!! I'll keep it clean and.." she looked at the gown again, "..shimmery and I'll return it to you the day after okay? Thankyou thankyou Seita-sannn!" 

  
"Damn girl.. that dress probably costs heaps.." 

  
Hanako walked past them and throwing Sakura a dirty, "Twenty-five thousand." 

  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Seita-san!! I can't take this.." 

  
"A gift." 

  
"Thankyou," she hugged him again. 

  
"Don't dissapoint me tonight," he gave her a wink and sauntered over to the counter. 

  
Sakura blinked. "Dissapoint him?" 

  
"Oh.. Seita is Misato's step brother. He'll be attending the dinner party tonight too." 

  


- - - -

  
**Syaoran**

  
The girl was like a puzzle.. a fucking mystery. He had always been able to analyse personalities quite well. Bullshit artist here, cheating scum there. His experience had required him to meet so many people. Too many people. People who he wished, wish he had never met. 

  
Sakura. 

  
That name again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Haunting his dreams at night and ruling his thoughts during the day. Her smiles, solemn looks, and annoying but annoyingly cute expressions she makes. He couldn't stop thinking about her and its driving him mad. He couldn't concentrate on anything he's doing because her name, face or voice somehow appears in his mind. He knows he shouldn't get so attached. 

  
What? Attached? No... definitely not. 

  
He's just beginning to think about her more as Sakura than thinking of her as Assignment. He hated her kind before. Cute little girls in places where they shouldn't be, doing things they shouldn't do and seeing things they shouldn't see. Their pampered asses being placed on their high pedestals by their parents, the media, society folks.. whatever. 

  
He knows she isn't like that. But it's damn hard trying to find a reason to despise her. His mind keeps shunning her away but somehow, he keeps finding himself noting little things about her. Her personality, her appearance.. even her presence makes him and everyone around him content. 

  
What.. in **hell's** name is his problem?! 

  


* * *

**Author's Notes:** Finished.. so very happy.. I think im moving along this story too fast but anyway I'm sorry about the very very very slow update and any inconvenience caused by the change of format for this story! 

**Yuu-chan**


	5. Girl Talk

**Anata wo Shinjinasai ; Believe in you**

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP - Kondasha - NHK - NEP21 ©1996-2003 Licensed by Nelvana/Pioneer and KidsWB. All rights reserved. Yuu-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters. 

* * *

**Chapter Five**

  
**Sakura**

  
I hope pacing my room in an oversized polo shirt qualifies as preparing myself. And I really hope Chiharu won't be too annoyed at me when she finds out I haven't been preparing myself like she told me to. Every once in a while, I'd throw a look to the dress that's currently sprawled out on my bed. Its too gorgeous.. I don't want to wear it. I do the dress no justice by slimming into it and I can already see the dress glaring daggers as me each and every time I walk past it. Paranoid? Yes I am. But it's totally acceptable right? I mean.. I'm seventeen.. I haven't attended Prom night.. I've never adorned something so.. so¡Ä. Throwing the dress a look again.. 

  
It was then that Chiharu comes barging into my room demanding me to make myself presentable in the next fifteen minutes. Oh dear lord.. be more sympathetic on the poor girl.. oh dear lord again.. I'm speaking.. thinking in third person.. I've gone insane.. completely and utterly insa- 

  
"Sakura-chan are you alright?" 

  
"NO! Of course not! How could I be.. I'm so nervous, why do I have to go?" I know I'm spluttering but give me a break I'm very jumpy at the moment. Spare the jumpy person. 

  
"You didn't have this problem a minute ago.. what's wrong?" Chiharu switching back to sweet, caring, considerate Chiharu without the pressuring, mean, spur-of-the-moment Chiharu possessing her.. I believe I sound a tad bit hysterical right about now. 

  
"I didn't have.. problem? Oh no no no it's definitely not a **problem** it's just a little crisis, a dilemma, a predicament-" 

  
"Crisis, dilemma and predicament all mean problem, dear, what's the matter?" 

  
I looked at her, sighed and plopped down onto the bed and jumped immediately back up to place the now slightly wrinkled dress on a nearby chair. 

  
"It's a dinner party tonight right?" 

  
"Yes..?" 

  
"Why am I going? What do I do when I get there? How do I act? What do I say to the people I get introduced to? And aren't I meant to **not** attend social functions so that I can stay as inconspicuous as possible?" 

  
"Well.. to answer your last question. It's not exactly a social function.. all the members attending tonight's dinner party are closely affiliated with the CIA and GC12." 

  
"GC12?" 

  
"That's the agency Syaoran works for." 

  
"Ohh I thought I heard of it before. Syaoran works with Takeshi." 

  
"You know Takeshi Yamasaki?" Chiharu blinked a few times registering the name a small smile tugging at her lips. 

  
"Sure, he's a close friend since elementary school." 

  
"Hm... interesting. Anyway, Syaoran and I had thought it would be much easier to introduce you to everyone you will be meeting in the next few weeks tonight to reduce the hassle and glances you know?" 

  
I nodded mutely. Chiharu is so sweet. I wouldn't be surprised if Syaoran was completely taken with her alre.. 

  
Syaoran? When did he get in my thoughts? get out get out! 

  
"So lets get you dressed and all prettied up so we don't have to keep the guys waiting for much longer alright?" 

  
I had no idea how the dress fit so perfectly on me. Seita gave me the only size available. 

  
"Sakura-chann, you have the most gorgeous figure I've ever seen. Aphrodite must have blessed you since birth. And your hair!! It's soo beautiful when it's down.. you **must** leave it down more often." 

  
I blushed and continued, "Who are these people I'm meeting tonight?" 

  
"Well.." She started by plopping me into a chair in front of the dressing table. "Misato and Haru are the hosts of the dinner party tonight. Haru-chan is our leader/boss chick for our division in the CIA. She's one of our best agents too. Colleague, friend whatever. Misato is the man in charge of the agency Syaoran and Takeshi works for. They're totally in love with each other but won't admit it. But Misato's gonna link GC12 to the CIA so that GC12 can become a state agency and receive support from the government in return for information as we're an intelligence agency." 

  
"No strings attached?" 

  
"Haha smart girl, it took a lot of convincing on Haru-chan's part as GC12 are working just fine on their own but she needed it for the promotion and Misato is so whipped." 

  
"Mm.. I cant wait to meet them." Sakura smiled as Chiharu finished with her hair and make-up. 

  
"There all finished." Chiharu admired her work. 

  
"It took you long enough for a coat of mascara and a layer of lip gloss." 

  
"Heyy I curled the ends of your hair too! Straight hair is pretty on you but the ends being wavy looks **gorgeous** on you. You **are** gorgeous. Slip into those strappy heels and gimme the full effect." 

  
I walked over to the bed and strapped the heels on. Hmm.. slightly taller.. not by much. 

  
"Three sixty for me baby," Chiharu winked. 

  
Sakura did an exaggerated turn and stood in front of the bed awkwardly. 

  
"Are you sure no one would mind with me going? I don't want to be a bother-" 

  
"**Sakura**! Everyone will love you! Look how gorgeous you look. Hottest chick at the party," She winked again, "All the guys would be wanting to know you and the girls wanting to be you." 

  
"Dinner party. Social convention. Mature adults Chiharu-chan." 

  
"You don't work in these areas of life and you know more than me," Chiharu pouted. 

  
"Eh? Don't you go to these dinner parties often?" 

  
"Not really.. come to think of it, this is only the second dinner party in relations to the agency we've had." 

  
"Oh.. it must be pretty special then huh?" 

  
"The CIA's been on GC12's tail for **ages**. That's why they're throwing this huge bash for it and the reason for Haru-chan being promo-" Chiharu paused hearing the persistent banging on the door. 

  
"We'll be out in a minute!" Sakura shouted adjusting the strap to her right heel. 

  
"Sakura's just putting on her shoe," Chiharu added helpfully as Sakura stood up to join her out the door. 

  
Syaoran barged into the room. "I will never understand why it takes girls four hours to¡Ä. fuck.." his eyes widened a fraction as he muttered under his breath trailing off. 

  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked self consciously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear seeing Syaoran give her an almost disapproving frown. 

  
"You're showing too much skin." 

  
"Uh.. not to make you sound overprotective Syao-kun but two arms and half a leg isn't much skin." Chiharu added giving Syaoran a quizzical look. 

  
"She'll attract unwanted attention wearing what she's wearing." Syaoran frowned further not taking his eyes off Sakura. 

  
"All attention as the party tonight are wanted attention Syaoran. We know everyone." Chiharu gave Syaoran a exasperated look wondering where the over protectiveness came from. 

  
"That's not the point." 

  
"What is the point?!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed suddenly very heated. "That I'm wearing something only mature women can wear and I don't fit in? That you'll never approve me of anything? What is the point Li Syaoran?" 

  
"Why can't you just give a compliment like everyone else Syaoran? You know she looks gorgeous. Stop criticising her on everything. If you don't like her doesn't mean no one else does." Chiharu chided suddenly very angry as well. 

  
He glared at the two girls and spun around sharply. "I never said she looked bad.." he muttered and promptly walked out of the room. 

  
"Sakura¡Ä trust me on this. You look gorgeous. Syaoran is just being his usual over protective self. You're still his charge remember? He's just worried for your safety." Chiharu tried to comfort her friend. 

  
"He doesn't like me." Sakura threw a blank glance at Chiharu, "You said so yourself." 

  
"It was just in the heat of the moment thing Sakura." She sighed. 

  
"I'm sure." 

  
Sakura gave Chiharu a quick hug and marched swiftly to the door. 

  
**Syaoran**

  
"Fuck." Syaoran kicked the coffee table. As it skidded to a stop, he fell into the couch and sighed heavily hanging his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. 

  
It was beginning to be harder and harder to keep his feelings at bay. Feelings? Goddamnit.. lust **lust**. Only lusting after her body. Pining for the gorgeous figure packed in creamy soft skin adorning a flimsy white.. 

  
¡ÆDamnit.. concentrate.' My life depended on so many perfect attributes that I had once obtained. Concentration was one of them. Why can't I concentrate on the task at hand? Security tonight will be densely distributed. Everyone in the hall for the dinner party are all to be checked for weapons, cameras, the usuals. Sakura's safety will be insured for tonight. But I, Syaoran Li, am meant to oversee the securities of the night. Think of alternatives, escape routes and previously speculate all the possible misadventures that may occur. 

  
_Her hair looked so silky and soft to the touch._

  
She is just a little girl! Seventeen years old with no more than seventeen years of experience. Sakura again? My conscience is disagreeing with me once more. I don't need to think about her. I shouldn't think about her. The hall of tonight's dinner party is in a cylindrical shape, it will be easy to spot any unwanted attendance. 

  
_Her skin looked so smooth. Usually a light ivory and cream, slightly tanned. Almost ethereal under the dim light of the bedroom._

  
The no weapon rule applies to all bodies attending tonight. I included. My charge and I will be vulnerable from the car to the entrance and the exit back to the car. Not gaining attention, haste and silence is essential once people know that she is Kinomoto Sakura. 

  
_ Her every curve and crevice. Perfect, supple, firm. Firm smooth legs and toned arms. Perfect cheekbones, large glossy emerald green eyes that are the epitome of innocence and perfection. She is perfection itself. No other word would do her any justice._

  
Perfection? Heh.. definitely not. Far from. Years of training Syaoran. Remember what is important. What is essential. Minor setbacks are to be pushed to the back of your mind. Set your mind on task. Do not think about Kinomoto Sakura. She shouldn't be any different. You've come across countless girls who are more beautiful more attractive than her. 

  
_She is the most beautiful and attractive girl I've ever met _

  
She's annoying, stubborn, bad-mouthed, naïve, and a smart-ass 

  
_She's interesting, determined, witty, innocent and intelligent_

  
What is she thinking wearing such a provocative dress? It's so.. perfect on her. Where did she get the money to get it in the first place? Chiharu shouldn't spoil her too much. 

  
He heard knocking on the front door and Sakura came out to get it just as he was about to. 

  
He got there first. 

  
"Hey Syaoran.. are we ready?" Eriol grinned from the door. 

  
"Are you?" Syaoran glared at the doorframe next to Eriol. 

  
"No.. I meant the girls." 

  
"They probably are." With that he pushed past Eriol and strode out of the door. 

  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura smiled as she walked towards him. 

  
Oh.. god," Eriol's eyes fell on Sakura, "You look so.. gorgeous.. wait that doesn't describe you well enough.. You're like a.. a.." 

  
"Goddess?" Chiharu laughed as she came out of the bedroom to join Sakura. 

  
"Yeh.. that," Eriol dragged his eyes reluctantly from Sakura to Chiharu, "You look beautiful too Chiharu." 

  
Eriol Hiiragizawa. Charismatic as always. 

  
"Not bad yourself." 

  
"Shall we go?" He smiled offering his arms to both girls. 

  
"Can't wait." 

  


* * *

  
**Thankyous to**: 

  
**MagicKnightNancy**: Here's the next chap 

  
**sally**: Sorry theres no S+S this chapter.. i didnt know I was going to drag the girl chat for so long hehe 

  
**ANIMELOVER 2003**: eh? hehe ty for review :D 

  
**Shibahime Hibiya**: Hi red rose!! this chapter definately has more uh.. story than review response ^^ 

  
**babybluestarangel**: Thankyou!! heres de update 

  
**kawaiitenshisakura**: thankz heaps! im so proud this is firsttime i actually updated soon :D 

  
**knot2be**: aww im sorry i didnt get up to the dinner party yet. Next chap definately though 

  
**SakuraandLiforever**: Hehehe i think Syaoran's even more conf00zed dis chap ty ty! ^^ 

  
**myREEN n' RAAYneer**: Syaoran is still jerky but next chap he'll be better ^^ 

  
**Flame Aura**: thankyou heapsa heapsa heapsa 

  
**Dragonstar03**: ?? ohh hehe alright thanks for review though ^^ 

  
**Ebony Black**: Aawwww ty im so honoured hehe next chap out in even less than a wk!! bow to me!! jk jk jk :P 

  
**al-khidr lover**: sorry for the short chappy b4 this chapta ish long tho ^^ 

  
**Sweet-Chocolate-Angel**: Chanel dress im jealous too T.T where u go in sydney? 

  
**Sallmay**: hehehe battle? the new chapter ish up soon ne!!! ty ty ^^ 

  
**Kitten at Heart**: hehehehehe keep guessing! i wont reveal much and i didnt forget this fic ^^ 

  
**starmoon88**: Thanks!! i hope this jap long enough tho ^^ 

  
**Durian**: Thanks for all the comments i loveeeeeeeeeeeeee feedbacks hehe 

  
**Bex Drake**: aww thanks im glad u like it ^^ i get this warm feeling when ppl say something nice about my fic *__* 

  
**Joanne**: hmm seito.. wait and see ne? ^.~ 

  
**Cute-Angel101**: hahaha this is the next chapter and up very very soon and im soo happy u like this fic! 

  
**cherrixwolf**: he's more confused this chap ne? x.X ty for review mwa~ 

  
**kakera no yume**: lol everyone's being suspicious over seita.. cant a guy uhm uh.... be nice uh.. for no reason? 

  
**meinien**: hahaha you got his personality down to the core!! 

  
**Kuroi Kitty**: ty for the review mwa^^ 

  
**RuByMoOn17**: hehe this chapter updated VERY soon hope you like! 

  
**~*TsuBaSA*~**: this is DEFINATELY S+S story i love them 2 together too hehehe 

  
**Kodonomomizu**: i love sappy reviews! thanks!!! when u said taking the characters to the extreme i was soo happy someone realised what i did with the ppl!! ty ty 

  
**pnaixrose**: Syaoran is now NONSTOP thinking about her hehehe ty for review! 

  
**EcuaGirl**: hehehe ty!!! Seita is nice.. for now.. or maybe later :P Syaoran so worked up ne? :P 

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that I promised S+S this chapter but i didn't.. I thought I would've got to the dinner party in this chapter but I didnnnnnn't T.T I'll get to it next chapter though i promise :) Ohh and and on the stats page it now shows the people who have me on **Author's Alert****.. I realised most of the ppl there never reviewed my story coz i remember all the nicks that review me coz I uh.. review the reviews hehehe.. so drop me a review guys okay?! i just want to know what you guys think of my story is all :) **

  
ohh btw this story is going into the PG-13 section until i get any complaints or until this story starts getting heated hehehe should this fic remain pg-13? 

  
**Yuu-chan**

  



End file.
